If Shinji was Actually normal and had balls part 3
by DaBoyz99
Summary: We learn exactly what Kaji has in store for the Shady VREN organization of left wing militants and his complex relationship with the young intern Maya Ibuki. Also Shinji asks Kaworu for advice on how to handle the firecracker Asuka Langley Soryu. If you are an easily offended person, my work is not for you.


This is the third part to the if shinji was actually normal and had balls series, any comments are appreciated, understand this is a work of fiction and if you are expecting the content of to be literary masterpieces then I would suggest not reading my stories. However, if you don't give a damn about sex, drugs and conspiracies, proceed.

Ryoji Kaji stepped inside VREN headquarters and made his way to the second floor where the main office and staff was. Kaji was a handsome man in his late 20's, he dated the beautiful Misato Katsuragi in college and ended up getting back together with her when he moved back to Tokyo 3. Officially, he was a corporate raider for the Tainaka conglomerate, which on the surface added up because that used to be his legitimate job when he worked for Tainaka in Germany. However, the Japanese intelligence office recruited him to pose as a business consultant and infiltrate the VREN hierarchy and report on any illicit activities that could undermine government power.

When the elevator reached the second floor, he made his way to Maya Ibuki's desk. Maya was a young intern at VREN who, like many women, thought Kaji was handsome. He put the moves on her and at first, she resisted as she is generally shy by nature, however, his charm proved to be too great and they had shared a few steamy nights together in his bed. Kaji liked Maya, she was cute and rather innocent, however he loved Misato and could never end things with her. The reason Kaji had slept with Maya in the first place is for a multitude of reasons. The first reason being he needed a person on the inside he could trust to give him information, the second reason being is that Maya was cute he fancied her anyway, so while he felt bad cheating on Misato, he could at least justify it in the name of his work.

"Goodmorning Maya," Kaji smiled as he passed her desk. "Morning Kaji," she beamed back. Unfortunately for poor Maya, she had actually grown quite attached to Kaji and considered him to be more or less her boyfriend, even mentioning him on her weekly call to her parents once. Kaji walked towards Fuyutsuki's office in the back. The blinds were shut and the door was locked. He knocked once and head a gruff, "come in" from inside. Kaji entered and Fuyutsuki sat at his desk with papers scatted all about in a disorganized mess. "I have the reports for our holdings in the major companies we are invested in. I suggest accounting take a look at the statement of cash flows for Bernstein & Son's. I suspect it will prove to be negative and if that's the case we should transfer our assets to Sherman holding group next fiscal quarter." Kaji handed Fuyutsuki the report, and Fuyutsuki grazed over it. "Good, as always, good. You have been a great help to the struggle Kaji, I just fear that the council will cut funding if they don't get substantial results soon." Kaji grinned and said, "I am not so sure, they have already invested so much in us that it wouldn't be economically feasible to just leave now." "I suppose… you are dismissed." Fuyutsuki responded.

Kaji made his way back to Maya's desk. "How was your day?" he asked the girl. She paused for a moment and thought it over, her eyes staring down at the desk, then she grinned to herself. "interesting to say the least." Kaji started smiling as well, "this isn't the usual coffee runners story, what happened?" Maya looked at him and said, "well, I can't say here, maybe somewhere more private would be best" winking with the last part. Kaji frowned, "I don't have time for that right now, perhaps you can tell me over coffee in the break room?" The truth of the matter is Kaji did actually have time and wanted to fuck Maya however he had postulated that Misato might still be passed out at his apartment so he couldn't risk blowing his cover while also ruining his relationship in the process. Maya pouted a bit then said, "fine… but you better buy me my coffee." Kaji's smile returned, "sure thing" he kissed her on the forehead then went off to his desk.

Meanwhile, Shinji was at the gym with Kaworu, discussing what had happened with Asuka the previous Saturday. Kaworu became disheartened when he learned Shinji had indeed slept with their beautiful classmate and that Kaworu's own crush on Shinji would go unrequited. Shinji was doing squats and Kaworu was spotting him, checking out his ass. For a boy, Shinji actually had an hourglass figure and Kaworu took notice to this. As Shinji finished his set he also finished describing his plight saying, "and at school today she acted like nothing had happened! I just don't know man what do you think I should do?" Kaworu said, "well it's obvious she's not into you my dude. She probably just used you to get off sadly." Shinji frowned, despondent, "I don't think that's the case, if it was she would have kicked me out the next morning but she didn't. I felt a connection." Kaworu replied, "I don't know what to tell you, lets just finish our sets."

Shinji returned to his apartment complex, he decided to talk to Asuka at her place to see if he could get answers. He knocked on the door and waited. No one came to answer. He decided to knock once more, the door opened and a disheveled Misato answered, "oh hey Shinji" Misato said. "I was wondering if Asuka was home?" Shinji asked. "oh no she isn't but I can take a message for her or if you want to come in and wait she should be home in the next half hour or so." To which Shinji replied, "no thanks I'll just talk to her tomorrow at school." Misato then said, "oh ok."

Kaji went to the Starbucks across the street from VREN headquarters during his lunchbreak, five minutes later he spied Maya entering the establishment. He got up to greet her and stood in line to buy her coffee. Lucky for Kaji, Maya is a black coffee kind of girl with a shot of vanilla for flavor so, the bill was not substantial. They sat at their favorite booth in the corner and Kaji said, "ok, so what happened at work today?" Maya smiled and leaned in and said in a rather hushed tone, "Well, I went in to Mr. Ikari's office on a coffee call, and I saw him and Dr. Akagi having sex on his desk!" Kaji drew back and thought over her statement for a second. This was big information for the government that they could potentially use to blackmail VREN if things ever got sticky, especially if Maya decided to file a sexual harassment lawsuit. "That's interesting… why would they call you in if they were having sex?" Kaji asked. Maya replied, "I think it was an accident. Dr. Akagi seemed surprised but Mr. Ikari just laughed and told me to leave." The last part of the statement made Kaji crack a slight smile, "typical Ikari" he said. Maya then smiled and said, "well yes he is very interesting. Um… Kaji, I am visiting my parents this weekend, would you like to come with me? My mom cooks very good foo-" before she could finish Kaji cut her off, a serious look on his face, "I'm sorry Maya, I will be busy this weekend." He felt bad stringing her on like this, she was a good girl and it wasn't right taking advantage of her like this. Maya frowned and looked down and sighed, "ok… it's just… well, nevermind." Kaji asked her, "no what is it?" To which Maya replied, "well… it's just… you're a big part of my life is all… I tell my parents about you and everything." This is a disaster is all Kaji could think of. "Look Maya, you're a sweetheart, and I enjoy spending time with you and you're company, but you deserve someone better than me. I am too dedicated to my work and I wouldn't be able to set aside time for you like you deserve. I'm an old pirate and you have prospects… you should be out dating some young guy who has more of a future and could treat you better than I can." Maya said with a hint of desperation, "But I feel so special when I am with you. No one has ever made me feel that way before Kaji! I-I love you Kaji." A pit sank in Kaji's stomach, sure he had dealt with shooting down women before but this was much more personal and there was no moral way of justifying this to himself this time. "Don't love me Maya, it will only result in pain. I have to go now." With that Kaji stood up and left the shop.

To be continued


End file.
